Caught On Camera!
by LycoX
Summary: After Clark revives from getting shot by Chloe's kidnapper, he gets noticed in a rather big way when he goes to stop the missile from destroying Smallville.


**Caught On Camera!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this story. Also, because I freaking love the character, Alicia is alive and well and she and Clark as Phil Robertson would say are happy, happy, happy!**

* * *

As Clark raced to find a good spot to try the insane idea in his head to stop the missile that was about to come down on Smallville. He also thought about just how much weirder his life got after being brought back from the dead after getting shot. And man did that crap hurt! He was on the fence though about whether or not he should be happy as can be that he had his powers back now. Even though he knew Alicia loved having him pretty close to her when they teleported anywhere. Though he may just let it continue since he loved that himself. He was honestly confused though by Lana showing up right before he died since she knew him and Alicia aren't breaking up anytime soon. Clark knew though that Alicia was not going to be happy with him for pretty much getting himself killed for trying to save Chloe from the latest nutjob of the week while powerless. But that, and the Lana issue would be things to deal with when the time came. He was just thankful right now that his lovely teleporter was off in Bakersfield spending well needed time with her parents.

Finally coming to a stop as he felt it was a good place to do his idea as he quickly figured it would be the best way to reach the rocket, Clark didn't realize at first that he wasn't alone in the field. His first clue happened to be a muttering of words, and looking to his left he realized he had apparently stopped in front of a news crew who were apparently filming for whatever reason in that area. _Damn, the one time I'm not paying completely attention!_ He hoped the camera wasn't broadcasting right then as he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble.

But he didn't have time to focus on messing about with that, as the missile was the important thing. "You guys might want to step back a bit." He warned them and started to crouch down, completely unaware that in fact the camera was broadcasting as the crew were mainly there to show viewers why the area was a good place for picnics and food growth.

Before any of them could ask Clark just how in the heck he appeared out of nowhere, the energy he was drawing in for his jump was suitable enough for what he was about to do. And to their amazement and everyone else's in the area and outside of it, he was up in the air faster then you could blink. "WHOA!" The small crew all shouted out in shock and amazement. Something that was more or less repeated by those watching, which didn't include the Kents considering the grief they were currently in.

Lana, despite seeing him die herself, was shocked the most by seeing what Clark had just done. She and pretty much everyone else finally had an answer as to how the so called meteor freaks kept being stopped in what felt like every other week for the past few years. _This explains everything! No wonder he's so close with Alicia!_ The girl thought, and wondered how he'd been able to hide his secret so well. Lana also figured that at least his parents had had to have known about it and likely why he kept it a secret.

 _Their influence on him is probably why he hasn't gone bad like a lot of them have... Despite certain moments of his anyway..._ She wondered how she might have handled things if he had told her and probably feared her reaction a great deal.

A part of her though wanted to come up with a plan to get him to see that she could handle it and leave Alicia for her, but she pushed that horrible part down and hoped he would survive whatever crazy idea he was about to pull off as the camera looked upwards to see his blur skyrocketing into the air.

Lex just wished Clark would have been more trusting about the whole thing, but with a father like Lionel, he could understand why he wouldn't say anything. But it finally answered what he'd been wanting to know since that damned car accident several years ago. _Good luck to you my friend, the greatest guy a person like me could know._

Alicia for her part, was happy as heck her man had his powers back but hoped he would be at least willing to let her teleport him around from time to time since she knew he enjoyed the closeness of it as much as she did. Though she wondered how in the world he even got them back! The sight of what looked to be a missile that he was going up into the air was worrisome for her. "Is he flying!?" Her father asked stunned while her mother was just stunned into silence while wondering what else that amazing young man could do.

"I don't think so dad, it looks like he just launched himself like a rocket." The lovely girl told him, while wondering how in the world he even thought of doing that and resolved to pick his brain as soon as possible! Of course she couldn't decide if she would do that before or after a good amount of personal attention with him.

Sam Lane, along with his daughter Lois while at a base were watching the events as well. And for Lois, everything finally made sense to her for why Smallville had such a freakin' hero saving thing going on. Not to mention that look of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. "That explains so much! He and I are gonna have one of Hell of a serious talk when I get back!" Her dad just looked at her and somewhat pitied the boy, as he knew full well that a force like a Lane wasn't all that easy to go up against. Even if they did have super powers.

 _I want front row seats to that battlefield!_ He thought in glee while wondering if there would be a way to put the Kent boy in the field. But he had a feeling that idea wouldn't be received so well by the kid or his parents. But considering Smallville was becoming known for producing those with powers in certain circles, approaching Kent probably wouldn't even be needed to be done.

Clark had one final thought before he tore off a piece of the missile to destroy it in the air, and hoped that he had enough of his powers back to survive it despite the fact he hadn't exactly encountered this sort of a moment yet. _Here goes nothing!_ Several seconds later the missile exploded, leaving his ears ringing quite loudly and resulting in a headache as he fell back to the Earth.

The many watching were in tears now as they believed him to be dead, even Alicia herself was scared as Hell that he didn't survive that explosion. Sam Lane had an arm wrapped around his daughter as she grieved for the loss of her friend. Lois may have a tough as nails exterior but witnessing that sort of thing could bring even that down he knew. "You will be remembered for your bravery Clark Kent, I promise you that son." He muttered to himself, feeling a slight pang of his own at the loss of the Kent boy. And hoped that the boy's parents would have all the support they could get during this time of great need.

As Clark fell, the cloud of smoke eventually left him and revealed that much of his clothing was now gone. Though he was thankful his modesty was preserved thanks to some of his pants managing to survive the blast as he really didn't want to speed home naked as the day he was born. He also quickly realized how fast he was falling and that it was no where near where he'd started from. Young Clark also had no idea that the film crew were racing to follow where he landed in their van while continuing to record everything. _I really need to somehow find something durable enough to not get ripped to shreds._ But he honestly doubted he ever would come across something like that. And besides, come on its not like he would go after more missiles in the future! Oh how little you know Clark, how little you know!

Moving himself around a bit so as not to possibly land head first and perhaps give himself a concussion, he was as ready as he could be for the impending fall that even he knew he was going to feel. Shocking many once again as they all realized that somehow he was still alive! Even causing many a cheer and getting Sam to get Lois to see for herself, who promised yet again that Smallville had a whole lot of explaining to do. The news crew started to slow down, and a good thing too as Clark finally hit the ground damned hard about a mile outside of Smallville. Causing a huge crater that took out a good portion of the road and some of the ground. Adding on to the shock many were already feeling from that sight.

The news crew quickly got out of their van and rushed over to the hole as it swirled about with dust until it revealed the crouching figure of Clark himself. Who quickly stood up as dirt fell off him, looking around for a moment and noticing the same news crew from before, he decided it couldn't hurt to wave at them before taking off at super speed. Leaving the stunned crew there gaping in shocked silence. The sight of him doing that erupted many a cheer once again and causing Alicia to make plans to try and get back to Smallville again as soon as possible. Something her parents thankfully understood and had her promise to get him over as soon as she could for a family meal. The girl found herself glad that she'd been able to repair her relationship with her family and knew that it was partly in thanks to Clark's being around. Someone who her parents also rather liked nicely enough, but considering how he helped her out, that pretty much put him in their good books!

His arrival at home after getting Chole out safe and sound led to a tearful but happy reunion with his parents and a near 2 hour long shower. During that time, the Kents would find out that Clark had been seen doing what he did and found themselves greatly worried. While Johnathan always knew that one day his boy would be out in the open, he had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. But he knew that him and his family would deal with things as they came in the best ways they were able to do so. Though he did hope they would have friends backing them up despite the fact they had kept such a huge secret from everyone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I honestly think this really would have been one way he could have gotten revealed. But despite that, as this was my first time writing a Smallville story, I do hope I did a fairly good job! Look forward to your thoughts, R and R!**


End file.
